herofandomcom-20200223-history
Libra of Souls Protagonist
Note: The Libra of Souls Protagonist does not have an official appearance description in-game, as they are created by the player themself. The image provided is an example of what they can look like, courtesy of Emeraldblade95. The Libra of Souls Protagonist is the titular protagonist of the "Libra of Souls" campaign in Soulcalibur VI. They are a mysterious hero of unknown origin who is on a quest to save the world from destruction from the Ultimate Seed created by the campaign's main antagonist Azwel. The protagonist is more-or-less a custom character created by the player (similar to the Creations within the Soulcalibur franchise), whose gender, age, and species is all determinate upon the player's choice. Appearance As mentioned above, the protagonist does nothave an official description on their appearance. It is largely determinate upon the player's choice. Personality Not much is known about the protagonist's personality, as like their appearance, it is largely dependent on the player's actions. On one end, the protagonist can be a hero, who spares their opponents after defeating them rather then outright killing them, or refusing to steal or commit villainous crimes (such as when they meet Raphael Sorel) even if their life is one the line. If this path is chosen, the Libra of Souls will lean towards the blue flame, indicating that their alignment is good. On the other end, the protagonist can be more sinister, and choose to kill their opponents, steal weapons for profit, and agree to commit villainous crimes. If this path is chosen, the Libra of Souls will lean towards the red flame, indicating that their alignment is evil. History Prologue The protagonist is introduced when they wake up in the middle of nowhere. They then meet a mysterious man named Zasalamel, who reveals that they are about to embark on an epic quest to save the world from destruction, but along the way, they must overcome various obstacles. Zasalamel then hands the protagonist a pair of balancing scales known as the Libra of Souls, which will shift weight towards the alignment of good or evil depending on the actions they commit along the way. He also introduces them to one of the many enemies they will come across: the malfested, twisted humanoid entites that have no remorsefor their actions and wreck havoc whereever they appear. Chapter 1 After Zasalamel, leaves, the protagonist soon comes across Maxi, who begins to travel with them until they meet up with his crew in a distant city, alongside another individual, who parts ways before they reach their destination for personal matters. Also along the way, the protagonist briefly meets Grøh, who warns them about the dangers of the Astral Fissures (which manifest the malfested). After reaching Maxi's destination, the protagonist sails alongside Maxi on a brief trip to another part of Asia, before having to depart on their quest. They eventually meet Mitsurugi, who briefly spars with the protagonist before agreeing to travel with them. Like Maxi, Mitsurugi eventually parts ways with the protagonist. Chapter 2 Upon reaching Edge Master's Temple, the protagonist will be chosen by the Edge Master to battle his apprentice Kilik, whom the protagonist swiftly defeats. They stay at the temple briefly before leaving to continue their quest, but not before Edge Master reveals that when the time comes, he will summon the protagonist back to his temple. While traveling through the Gobi Desert, the protagonist once again comes across Grøh again, who informs them about another astral fissure that has appeared in the desert. They track it down, before noticing that a group of henchmen serving a mysterious mannamed Azwel has beat them to the fissure. The protagonist beats the henchmen, before Azwel himself appears and reveals his plans to the protagonist and Grøh: he plans on recreating a more powerful version of the Evil Seed that nearly destroyed the planet years earlier, dubbed the Ultimate Seed, which would make Azwel essentially god-like and judge the fates of humans (whom he sees as a misguided and inferior species). After Azwel leaves, Grøh agrees to allow the protagonist in his mission to track down the astral fissures that pop up across the globe before Azwel has a chance to harness their energy to create the Ultimate Seed. Chapter 3 The protagonist and Grøh continue to travel across the desert, alongside Grøh's allies Natelie and Dion, who inform on the location of astral fissures from civilains. They eventually find there way to a mysterious tomb where one of the fissures has been located. After a brief skirmish with Seong Mi-Na, the protagonist enters the tomb and battles one of Azwel's henchmen, who has harnessed the power of the fissures and begins to transform into a malfested (and causing him to go beserk). The protagonist barely bests the henchmen, before being forced to escape as the tomb begins to collapse from the force of the fissure's power. The other henchman, who was also present, leaves the malfested one behind to die. After the protagonist barely escapes the tomb alive, they continue on their quest to locate more astral fissures along the way. They eventually part Grøh, who has other personal matters to deal with, and come across Mitsurugi once more, who once again spars with the protagonist and travels with them once more. The two of them eventually make their way to the Middle East, where they learn about a mysterious fortress that suddenly appeared out of nowwhere, and decide to travel to it, where they locate yet another astral fissure. From the fissure, Mitsurugi and the protagonist witness a portal appearing out of nowhere, before a mysterious man appears out of it before battling the two adventurers. The protagonist manages to defeat the man, who afterwards reveals himself as Geralt of Rivia (the protagonist of the Witcher series), whois largely confused about where he is. Geralt then leaves, with Mitsurugi chasing after him, demanding a rematch. The protagonist eventually meets up with Natalie and Dion again, who inform them that they have located the position of two astral fissures, with one of them appearing in a location near where the Nightmare, the Azure Knight was recently spotted. The protagonist can choose which of the astral fissures to travel to (which will affect their alignment). If they choose to to travel to the safer path, they will battle a malfested and absorb the power of the astral fissure without incident, but if they choose the more dangerous path (where Nightmare was sighted at), they will battle Nightmare's henchmen Astaroth, Lizardman, and Ivy Valentine (but not Nightmare himself) before locating and aborbing the power of the fissure. Eventually, the protagonist will make their way towards Europe, where they locate and battle Azwel in Athens. Although the protagonist intially has the upperhand for most of the battle, Azwel manages to use his power to best the protagonist. As Azwel prepares to kill them (and thus absorb the power of the astral fissures he missed), Grøh appears and saves the protagonist's life, before plungeing Azwel off a nearby cliff, presumeably killing both himself and Azwel. Chapter 4 Eventually, Natalie and Dion learn that Azwel had survived the presumably fatal fall. And that he was still harnessing power from Astral Fissures to create the Ultimate Seed. At this point, the two become convinced that if Azwel had survived the fall, he had grown too powerful to stop. Despite this setback, the two surviving members of the Aval Organization, as well as the protagonist agree that Azwel needed to be stopped, even if it meant putting their lives in the way. Afterwardsm the protagonist comes across Zasalamel again, who informs them that there is one way to stop Azwel: by harnessing the will and power to summon one of the legendary swords of folklore, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, but to do so, they must track down and spar with the individuals associated with one of the two swords. Depending on the protagonist's alignment at this point, they will either track down Soul Edge (if they are evil) or Soul Calibur (if they are good). If the protagonist's alignment leans towards evil, they will track down and battle Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, and Cervantes de Leon. Afterwards, Sophitia will wish them good luck, whilst praying for their safety, while Taki will warn them to be careful with the power of Soul Edge. Cervantes on the other hand will arrogantly remark that the protagonist got lucky against him, and that he is only sparing their life because their soul "isn't ripe yet". If the protagonist's alignment leans towards good, they will track down and battle Maxi, Kilik, Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried Schtauffen (who has recently broken away from Soul Edge's influence and is no longer Nightmare). After each battle, Maxi, Kilik, and Xianghua will wish the protagonist good luck; Siegfried does so as well, but also adds that they have given him a chance to live again. After battling the affiliates of the cursed/spirit sword, the protagonist learns of Azwel's location: inside the ruins of Ostrinsburg Castle. They travel to the castle and briefly battle Azwel's remaining henchman, who dies afterwards from his injuries. Afterwards, they encounter Zasalamel, who tells them that they must spar with him first to see if they are ready to battle Azwel. The protagonist prevails, and Zasalamel wishies them good luck, before telling them that when the right time comes, they will be able to summon the cursed/spirit sword to defeat Azwel. Upon entering Ostrinsburg Castle, the protagonist battles Azwel, who is in the process of unleashing the Ultimate Seed. The protagonist once more has the upper hand at first, but soon Azwel, unleashes the Ultimate Seed and harnesses its full power in an attempt to kill the protagonist. After an intense battle for the fate to the world, Azwel manages to knock out the protagonist's weapon, and prepares to finish them off with a large conjuration of swords. The protagonist however uses their will to summon one of the legendary swords, which they use to overpower and kill Azwel, stopping the Ultimate Seed, and saving the world from destruction. Chapter 5 After their major victory against Azwel, the protagonist returns to Natalie and Dion, who congraduate them briefly, before turning to another matter they must deal with: the fate of their former ally Grøh. They learn from rumors that like Azwel, he had reportedly survived the fatal fall in Athens, but that his whereabouts were unknown. They reluctantly task the protagonist to locate and slay their former ally (whom they were forced to designate an Outsider). The protagonist travels to two locations where Grøh was reportedly sighted, but instead finds malfested and no signs of thier former ally. However, a third sighting in Scandanavia comes up positive, and the protagonists travels their and battles Grøh, who has lost control of this hidden power and become beserk. Depending on their alignment at this point, the protagonist will either spare or kill Grøh. If the protagonist's alignment is evil, they will kill their friend, and honorably bury him in a grave with his signature twin blade by its side. If the protagonist's alignment is good, they will successfully spare Grøh, who will thank them for their action, and tells them that they will meet again eventually. With this task completed, the protagonist has successfully completed their quest they set out on long ago. Epilogue The protagonist returns to Natalie and Dion, who will thank the protagonist for carrying out the unfortunate, but necessary action against their friend (whether they were forced to kill Grøh or not). They state that they are in the protagonist's debt, and will keep them informed of any remeants of the astral fissures that may pop up in the meantime. Whenever the protagonist locates said fissures, they will battle a character creation made by another player with a profile, before given the choice to change their alignment by one of two choices. The protagonist will then confront Zasalamel afterwards, who will test them once more in two more battles: one to test their endurance, and another to battle him with all their might. After completing these tests, Zasalamel will send them back to the same spot they first met the Zasalamel at, who will pretend that time has reset to the beginning of their quest, before revealing that nothing has changed, and afterwards, he parts ways with the protagonist for good. Navigation Category:The Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Titular Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Magic Category:Nameless Category:Heroic Species Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Voice of Reason Category:Master Orator